La Isla
by Miichiihiiroo Kaazeemaaruu
Summary: en el viaje de aniversario de 4 años de goenji y fubuki,acompañados de kazemaru,endo y hiroto; una horrible tormenta les agarra en el camino...todos en distintas isla...el amor prohibido de hiroto...el enojo de goenji...y la tristeza de Fubuki.


Hehe..este es mi primer fic espero qe les guste ..atte: mitchi :D

La isla

una tarde saliendo de la preparatoria , Goenji , Hiroto , Endo , Kazemaru & Fubuki iban juntos hacia la estación de autobuses cada uno con un equipaje , ya que Fubuki y Goenji estaban festejando 4 años de novios , y solo se iban a llevar a sus mejores amigos , en este caso de Goenji eran Endo y Hiroto y de Fubuki ,Kazemaru.

Se irían hacia China ya que ninguno conocía, entonces de la estación de autobuses se irían a tomar un crucero hacia su destino. Fubuki y Goenji ya a sus 18 de edad, nunca se habían propasado en nada, aunque Goenji era muy celoso cuando alguien se le acercaba especialmente kazemaru sabiendo que este ya tenía novio (por supuesto que Endo), Fubuki aun no perdía su virginidad cosa que le encantaba a Goenji, ya que él quería ser la primera persona en su vida, (aunque el ya no lo fuera).

Llegando allá tomaron el primer camión hacia donde salen los cruceros que llegarán a China, tomaron el primer crucero pero durante el camino hacía haya una horrible tormenta los agarro haciendo que el pobre crucero se desbaratara lanzando a sus pasajeros a distintas islas, en una estaba Goenji, Hiroto y Endo, y un poco más alejado, Kazemaru y Fubuki. Fubuki se la pasaba llorando, ya que llevaban una semana ahí, Kazemaru consolaba a Fubuki y le decía que no se preocupara que pronto todo se arreglaría , hasta que se dieron cuenta que cada 2 días pasaba una señora con una lancha de motor entonces un día le empezaron a hacer señas para que los pasara a la otra isla , pero cuando la señora se les acerco dijo que cobraba caro y ellos respondieron que no traían dinero entonces les dio otra propuesta que Fubuki se fuera con ella pero dijo que no pensando en su amado Goenji.

Pasaron 2 días y la señora volvió a pasar Fubuki acepto ya que recordó la promesa que le hizo a Goenji "_hare todo lo posible para estar a tu lado"._ , se fueron y al día siguiente que regreso, kazemaru los estaba esperando y pudo notar que Fubuki estaba rojo rojo como un jitomate, había perdido su… virginidad, su querida virginidad con alguien que no conocía, pero TODO POR GOENJI, entonces la señora los llevo a la otra isla donde se encontraba Goenji y sus 2 amigos, cuando llegaron allá Endo recibió a Kazemaru con un cálido abrazo, Fubuki iba a hacer lo mismo pero Goenji se negó, Fubuki se sintió mal , Goenji había hecho eso pensando en que Kazemaru y Fubuki habían tenido alguna aventura cuando estaban solos, pero se dio cuenta de que no cuadro vio a Kazemaru y a Endo besándose , suspiro y aliviado y abrazo a Fubuki este se alegro ala instante y le robo un travieso beso siendo correspondido por Goenji al instante. Pasó la noche y ya era de mañana, Fubuki se había aferrado a Goenji como una soga a un paquete, se despertaron, Endo y Kazemaru ya estaban haciendo de comer unas frutas silvestres y unos huevos que habían encontrado por ahí entonces se dedicaron a comer.

Hiroto estaba muy serio y muy atento de lo que hacia Fubuki, ya que quería con él desde que Goenji se lo había presentado pero sabía que era malo, ya que se suponía que era el mejor amigo de Goenji y eso sería alta traición pero sabía que Goenji no era la persona perfecta para Fubuki ya que se había dado cuenta de que Goenji no lo quería de verdad paro tampoco lo quería dejar , pero no quería intervenir , fue amor a primera vista sentía algo que no se podría desprender fácilmente de él.

Entonces a Fubuki se le ocurrió sacar el tema de lo que había paso para estar con él, lo de la señora, pero cuando Fubuki se lo conato Goenji, este se enojo pero gacho...

-Fubuki, por que hiciste eso!-dijo Goenji furioso

-eh?-dijo Fubuki volteándolo a ver rápidamente

-Pero por qué hiciste eso- Fubuki se puso triste y Hiroto lo noto al instante y se preocupo de sobremanera

-Yo creo que lo hizo por ti Goenji, no es motivo para que te enojes con el –dijo Hiroto, Endo y Kazemaru asintieron al instante.

-!cállate¡ Hiroto esto no es de tu incumbencia, entonces me vas a decir o no?-de los ojos de Fubuki empezaban a caer gotas.

- Go-goenji pero si lo hice por amor-

-Cállate, si en realidad me amaras no lo hubiera hecho – dijo levantándose de donde estaba perdiéndose en la isla. Fubuki se sentía destrozado por dentro, decirle eso a Goenji había sido mala idea muy mala, el pensaba que Goenji lo quería tanto como él le decía pero no era así. Empezó a llorar Goenji le había jurado que nnc lo dejaría solo pero no lo cumplió. Kaze, Endo y Hiroto se acercaron a él para consolarlo pero Hiroto se arto, era la oportunidad perfecta de lo que tanto anhelaba.

-Lo que él te hizo no está bien-dijo llamando la atención de Fubuki-lo que te hizo es imperdonable tu lo hiciste por amor y el no lo quiso-

-Pero…-dijo Fubuki y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio la cara de Hiroto acercándose a la suya –Hiroto ^/^…- u cerro la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus bocas con un beso pero Fubuki se dejo llevar

- Yo... desde el momento…en que te conocí… yo...TE AMO- dijo sonrojando a Fubuki, Kaze y Endo se alejaron para darles privacidad.

-Pero...-

-Sé que soy el mejor amigo de Goenji y esto es alta traición pero desde que vi como te trataba sabia que él no te quería, solo porque te fueras con kazemaru o alguien de la escuela o ex compañeros del equipo Raimon (:D) o ahora que vamos en la prepa este te alejaba de todos y sabes que es verdad – Fubuki suspiro

-Aun así-dijo cabizbajo-yo lo amo y ese sentimiento nunca va a…

-¿va a cambiar? por el amor de dios, el te maltrataba , yo que te amo y no te das cuento, prefieres que este tardo te lastime en vez de tenerme a mí?- dijo enojado y triste a la vez Fubuki lo pensó por un segundo en el cual se dedico a pensar en lo que Hiroto le acaba de decir, y luego lentamente se fue acercando a la cara de Hiroto dándole un hermoso beso separándose pronto, Hiroto lo abrazo y luego le susurro algo al oído con una enorme sonrisa.

-yo...nunca te dejare solo Fubuki, te ayudare a superarlo-dijo acurrucándose en el delantero.

FIN


End file.
